


More of Everything

by rissaleigh49



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Commands, Consensual Kink, Consent is sexy friends, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Honorifics, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Persephone gets exactly what she asks for.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	More of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo there lovelies! Twice in one day? Shocking, I know! Listen, this is more utter filth, so you know the drill, read the tags, continue at your own risk. This is hot, this is explicit, and this is fucking sexy. 
> 
> This one is for my amazing partner. He's not on AO3, but he has read it, and he is the most amazing supporter of my writing, so I needed to give him a little treat.
> 
> Practice kink safely with experienced partners or after doing all your research. Also remember these are immortal beings and this is fiction, so maybe don't try this at home.

Hades stood at the end of the bed, muscled arms crossed across his bare chest, and admired his handiwork. His girlfriend was laid out on his bed, hands tied to the headboard, legs open the way she’d been instructed, and she was squirming beneath his gaze. There was a wet spot darkening the grey comforter underneath her, and the blindfold covering her eyes moved slightly as she panted quickly. 

“Are you comfortable, Sweetness?” Hades asked, his voice gravelly with want and his erection straining against the zipper of his jeans. Persephone let out a little whimper in response, and Hades chuckled lightly. “You have to use your words. You know better.”

She let out a frustrated sigh, legs kicking as she fought against the urge to close them. She’d already been told twice to keep them open. “Y-yes. I’m good.”

“I’m glad to hear it, darling. You’re being so good for me.” 

Persephone shivered at the praise, the anticipation of whatever was about to happen next sending bolts of cold lightning shooting under her skin. She held her breath, holding tightly to his slick, slightly-stiff leather belt that was in her hands, and listened for the tell-tale rustle of fabric as he walked, and was surprised when she felt his hand around her throat.

_ He moved so quietly! _

There was no pressure, just the light, warm weight of his palm and fingers curving over the sides of her jugular, their mere presence making her pulse rush. 

“Mmm, you’re doing so well, holding still, even though I can see how wet and needy you are. Do we need to go over what you do if you want me to stop?” Hades’ voice was gentle, and soft, yet firm in a way that could make Persephone cum on command if he wanted to. She felt his weight shift on the bed, and waited until his legs were between her thighs and he was sitting on his heels to answer.

“N-no, sir.”

“Tell me anyway, darling. Just in case.”

Persephone let out a huff again, and Hades started to pull his hand back. “No! I’m sorry, yes, please, I want -”

“I know what you want, little goddess, so tell me.”

Persephone relaxed as she felt his hand settle back into place again. “There’s safewords.”

“Which are…?”

“Yellow and red.”

Hades didn’t move, but his voice took on the stern tone she knew meant she was dangerously close to not getting what she wanted. “Which mean?”

“Yellow: we slow down. Red: we stop completely.”

“And if you’re too overwhelmed to speak?”

“I drop your belt, and you stop and check in, and we go from there.”

“Good girl.”

Hades slightly increased the pressure on both sides of her throat, careful not to press any weight on the front of her windpipe.

Persephone felt the slickness of her arousal gush between her legs as her pulse throbbed beneath his fingers, making a puddle so large that she could feel it under her thighs.

He let go, and she felt her breath come in pants as he reached down to stroke through her folds with one finger. “Mmmm,” he hummed in satisfaction. “Do you want more, baby?” Persephone nodded again, but this time he let it go. “More of what?”

“Everything!”

“That’s not a real answer, darling. What do you need?”

Persephone squeezed her eyes shut beneath the blindfold, trying to think through the overwhelming sensations flooding her body. Did she ask him to use his mouth on her tits, sucking and biting them until her nipples throbbed like her pulse as he choked her? Or did she want him to use his fingers on her clit, stroking and plucking like he was a prodigy and she was his instrument?

As her core pulsed and clenched around nothing, she knew  _ exactly  _ what she needed. 

Hades held his breath as he waited for her answer. His cock ached to be free, hard as silk-covered steel and begging to be plunged between her folds. 

“I n-need… you. Your cock, inside m-m-me.”

Hades let out a long groan, a deep rumble of thunder that hinted at his quickly unraveling resolve. “You’re being such a good girl, I’ll make the rest easy for you. Hands tied, yes or no?”

“No.”

Hades quickly leaned forward to untie her wrists, tossed the belt, took one wrist in each hand and kissed them softly. “Okay baby girl, you’re free to touch wherever you’d like, on either of us, ok? Now, blindfold, yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“Choking?”

“Yes!”

Hades chuckled softly at her enthusiasm, reaching to unzip his jeans. He wriggled out of them as quickly as he could, throwing them across the bedroom and sighing as he freed his erection from its confinement. She reached for him with grabby hands as he helped her sit up, easily lifting her with one arm around her waist and holding his cock so he could slide into her cunt as she settled into his lap. 

She wrapped her arms around his torso, head resting on his collarbone and chest heaving from the sudden sensation of being  _ stretched full _ .

When she finally had her wits about her, she playfully bit at his collarbone as it was the only thing she could easily find while still blindfolded. “Do you always have to show off?”

Hades chuckled, pulling her almost all the way off of his dick and holding her there until she let out a whimper, and tried to squirm back down. “As a matter of fact, yes, I do.”

Almost instantly, he was fully sheathed inside her again, using one hand on her hip as a guide to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. With his other hand he smacked her ass one, two, three quick times, and he could feel her slick between them as she clenched around his cock with each spank.

“Little goddess, I definitely did  _ not _ give you permission to mouth off to me like that,” he said between pants, leaning back on his hands, but his good girl did not respond. Instead, she threw her head back, moaning incoherently as she rode his cock, tits bouncing as she took over his rhythm on her own. 

“That’s it…. Yes, so good for me, so beautiful and wet… my good girl,” he hissed between his teeth, trying desperately to hold on to the fading scraps of his control, knowing he owed her  _ at least _ one orgasm before he finished. 

Luckily for him, his words seemed to get her there, as he felt her clench around him and her breath became shallow - two tell-tale signs that she was near her peak. He grasped at her throat again, and squeezed at her pulse-points.

At the feel of his warm fingers around one of the most vulnerable parts of her body, and the sweet, slick friction between her thighs, Persephone felt all of the tension in her body gather all at once, like a ball of rubber bands coming together into a knot. And Hades’ hand tightened its hold on her, she let out a scream as they all snapped. 

Hades only held on for a second, her orgasm rocking her violently as her hips bucked wildly against his own, and then both arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling over. He rocked his hips gently to keep it going; he wanted her to claim as much pleasure from him as she could. 

After a while, he felt her shaking slow to light tremble in her thighs, and she lazily tried to knock the blindfold off her face. Hades reached behind her head to gently untie the fabric, tossing it to the floor and rubbing behind her ears to make sure there wasn’t any irritation. When she opened her eyes, she gave him a wobbly smile. 

“Hi.”

“Hey there beautiful. How are you doing?”

Persephone hummed quietly, closing her eyes again and stretching her arms up high as she wriggled on Hades’ lap. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning and she laughed. “I’m great. Definitely not finished.”

Hades looked down at the smirking goddess in his lap, and quirked an eyebrow at her. “Oh? I’m sorry, maybe I missed something?”

Persephone cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“Definitely not finished,  _ what? _ ”

Persephone smirked again, catching on. “Oh, I’m definitely not finished cumming. Or fucking you. Or being fucked. Take your pick.”

Hades let out a low growl, his hand coming up to fist at the hair at the nape of her neck. “Don’t play coy, little goddess. Definitely not finished cumming,  _ who _ ?”

Persephone leaned forward, increasing the tension he was making by pulling her hair. “I am  _ definitely _ not finished cumming,  _ sir. _ ”

Hades smiled, lips crashing to her in an effort to take her, taste her, claim her. He kissed her deep, with frantic searching tongues and nipping, biting teeth, until both of them were gasping for breath. “Good girl. I’m going to bend you over the bed, and fuck you from behind. And then you’re going to come on my cock, until I come deep and hard inside you, filling you up. And then I’m going to finger fuck you until you come again on my hand once I’ve finished, understood?”

Persephone nodded, eyes blown wide at the sound of him describing what he was going to do to her. She quickly climbed off his lap, crawling to the edge of the bed and turning herself over so her ass was in the air waiting for him. 

“Excellent, baby. Now spread those legs for me.” Hades pumped his cock as he watched her obey, thrusting himself as fast and as deep into her as he could. He reached forward to fist her hair again, loving the sound of her moans almost as much as he loved the  _ schlicksquelch _ as his cock pumped in and out of her dripping cunt. 

“H-hades, sir, yes… ah!” Persephone cried out, fists banging on the bed as she tried to rock closer to him, but the position he had her in didn’t allow her much range of movement. 

“Touch your clit for me baby girl. Make yourself come on my cock.”

Hades groaned when she did as she was told, feeling her fingers graze his throbbing cock as she reached between them blindly. It took her four, maybe five swipes across her clit before she was coming around him, and it was more than enough to send him over the edge, her clenching walls milking every drop from him. He braced his hands on the bed, his thrusts slowing as his seed dripped between them.

He pulled out of her carefully, crawling onto the bed and picking her up to lay across his chest while she came down from her second orgasm.

He stroked her hair, cuddling her close and kissing her forehead and cheeks, murmuring to her that he loved her and she had done so, so good for him. Nearly half an hour later she looked up at him, eyes bleary and smile sleepy. 

“That was amazing,” she whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek.

“Mhmm. Are you satisfied?” He pulled her up so he could more easily kiss her lips. 

“Yes. I think I’m too sensitive for any more right now.”

Hades nodded, Persephone rolling off of him and onto her side so he could spoon her from behind. With his arm around her waist, and pulled her flush against his body. “That’s alright, my love. Next time, if you want.”

She patted his arm, voice laced with sleep as Hades’ eyelids began to droop. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Swoonie (thank you again, darling) and my fiance, who helped me with most, if not all, of the dialogue in one way or another. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


End file.
